borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Favorite shotgun
List and discuss your favorite type or types of shotguns, combat and assault alike. Legendary, unique, or just really fun purple or blue drops are all welcome. Post screenshots if you have them and feel like it. 21:20, June 29, 2010 (UTC) My fav is either the jackal or the maliwan crux. The jackal is cool because it's a grenade launcher and the crux has a great fire rate and mine (not sure about all of them) has the accuracy of a hunters while retaining around 1.4k damage.Jakobs Employee 21:27, June 29, 2010 (UTC) My Maliwan Crux has a high fire rate and accuracy and tears through pretty much anything fast. However, I have several non-elemental shotguns with a high accuracy and fire rate and damage of about 394x7 or 9 I can't remember which. They only have two shells but my soldier doubles that and they have a high reload rate too. Lorddiggler My fav is a Jackal for glitching Crawmerax and a hi-damage Matador for Rakks and Horde Wave. High RoF's like Butchers and Brutes are fun to play with. As my character progresses I use shotguns less-n-less until I get additional ammo capacity and/or an ammo regen mod then I dump them. -- MeMadeIt 23:13, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Definitely the Maliwan Crux, mine tends to have killed everything by the time I reload. Bukkithead 00:30, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna have to go with the Pestilent Crux. It's fast (1.9), high damage (170+), elemental (X4), and fairly accurate (68 to 70+). I have a seven shot that is just sick. It's exactly the same as the one on the gearbox forum best found submission page. The best one I found has 172 dmg, then the exact stats as the other one that is 182 dmg. The Hyperion Butcher is a really fun and cool shottie as well, it just can't hold up to the Crux. Firefly 19 02:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I have 3 shotguns that I love, but my favorite is the Friendly Fire - It shoots a f*****g Smiley face, how more awesome can a shotgun be? - Uberorb Definitely my Vladof Blast hammer, with my commando mod it's fast as hell, and it has... good damage, just enough to kill stuff and still have a challenge. -redbelt96 Hm. I'd have to say it's a tossup between a Carnage and the Hydra... Except not really, cause they both suck d***. I'm not much of a shotgun guy, but I really like my S&S Spiked Death. I also have one that's a Jakob's with higher power and a larger clip but shit fire rate that I also like.FooManShu 05:24, June 30, 2010 (UTC) never much for shotguns. i had a friendly fire that i really loved and i regret selling it. i stick to my maliwan crux for reasons of it being an amazing cheap weapon. I'd love to be able to alter my play style and pick up a commando mod and whip out a jakobs, but i'm too used to support gunner that i'm dependent upon it. IbanezRokr 05:43, June 30, 2010 (UTC) In every other game i usually really love the shotgun, but for some reason in BL I just don't really like em, i use a double anarchy for any shottie job, xbox GT SinsterNobody 09:19, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Mmmmmmm.... this ones hard. I usually roll with 3 shoties, a decent Maliwan Crux (plauge), it's a good all around weapon but with my commando mod it just doesn't have the clip size to be effective for me. I also have a S&S Crux Which i love to death for its huge clip and decent damage (~230 x7), with my commando mod its just a constant stream of lead and explosions. Finally i always keep a good matador with me, in this case it's a torgue steel matador with ~350 x11 damage. It may be a two shot gun, but it only needs one. Humanperson 11:57, June 30, 2010 (UTC)